familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Alienation999
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Godfredt Kirk Christiansen (1919-1995 page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Afil (talk) 17:41, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Tree You seem to have discovered how the tree works. What you should remember is that sometimes the tree has to be updated to include recently added information. I would also advise you to make separate entries for the localities and the country. This makes it possible for the system to include the names of the persons who were born or died in a certain place to be listed as such. (See for example the deaths for the town of Ribe). Also, separate the given name and the family name at the beginning of the infobox. Please don't hesitate to contact me for any other assistance you might require.Afil (talk) 21:40, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Seeing your note on Andrei's page, I had a look at the articles you were asking about. Both needed a couple of templates added. I think they look better now. Please do not use question-marks anywhere in the pagename of a person or lists of parents or children. (Are you aware of Brickipedia, the LEGO Wiki?) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:38, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :I am familiar with Brickipedia. I dont really understand how to work all these complicated features on this wiki. :Alienation (talk) 19:26, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::There's not much that an ordinary contributor should find complicated. Some of us have worked quite hard over the last 10 years to make it easy for people to record their family histories. Have you read the main "guidelines" page? You find it easily from the top menu item "Create article for person"; mouseover shows a few related pages, one of which is "Help...". Its full pagename is . ::Please ask me if you're still stuck after reading or re-reading that. (Reply on this page if you like, because it's on my watchlist.) ::-- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:02, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Suggestions for progressing here Now that your pages have been fixed up a bit, you should be able to add biographical text using just the normal "Edit" buttons. To add parents to any of those people, click on the parent's name in the infobox at top right of the person's article and fill in the resulting form with given name, surname, short name, and parents and children if known, then add other details if you like (but you can add them on a later edit). Come back to me or User:Thurstan if you have any problems. -- Robin Patterson (Talk)